Mina Mukouda
Mina Mukouda (向田 美奈, Mukouda Mina) was the only female member that was part of Kazuma Saji's group after separating from the Andrewsarchus' attack on the plane. Appearance Mina wears the standard school uniform consisting of a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue skirt. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail and has a very little hair around her fringe. She also has quite large eyes, which are more than likely brown or black. Personality Mina is an easily jealous girl as seen when she began glaring at Akagami Rion who was getting all the attention from Akira Sengoku and Masanori Tanaka. She's also an overly suspicious girl, doubting Akira's story on seeing an Andrewsarchus' attack on another animal earlier. Chronology Raft arc Masanori, Mina and Masakazu Yoshimoto left Kazuma alone in search for materials. When they came back, they found Kazuma in company with Akira's Group. Mina seemed surprise to find Akira's Group alive even Rion. They were shocked when Akira explained to them about the extinct animals. Shirou Mariya showed the quartet the video from his Laptop. It was about the second night when a group of Andrewsarchus showed up at camp. They recalled the night very well. The Andrewsarchus ate their friend Miyazaki up. They couldn't flee back to the Plane so instead they escaped into the jungle and never looked back. Masanori, Mina and Masakazu went depressed when Shirou explained Andrewsarchus's name. Masakazu claimed the animals won't go near the beach, because the level of living was different. Shirou didn't have anything to add. Masanori, Mina and Masakazu remained by the beach while Rion, Kazuma and Akira searched for materials. Later they returned in great haste. Without saying a word Kazuma punched Masakazu in the face. Rion reported their discovery about the Andrewsarchus to the group. Kazuma took leave and Akira went after him. The rest of the group resumed building the Raft. Akira came back with a calm Kazuma. With the group together again Akira asked them about a plan. Everyone threw a suggestion, but it won't work. Masakazu pointed out the mouth could be restrained by an average adult. During the work Mina requested Masanori and Masakazu to follow her for a bit. In the jungle they were discussing what Akira, Rion and Kazuma claimed about the Andrewsarchus. Mina didn't believe it a bit. Masakazu agreed with her. Masanori started to believe them. Masakazu heard a sound behind him. The trio were shocked to see the Andrewsarchus. The Andrewsarchus caught Masakazu by his jacket. Masanori and Mina were lying on the ground crying from their initial shock. When Akira and Kazuma intervened and saved the trio, they escaped back to the beach while still being chased. When an Ambulocetus took Rion away, the Andrewsarchus also arrived. Seeing the Andrewsarchus again, Mina began clinging in fright on Akira's leg. With no other plans to go, Akira planned to use the Raft to escape. Akira and Kazuma will hold the Andrewsarchus in bay while the rest pushed the Raft into the water. The Andrewsarchus broke through the defense and went after Masanori. It swallowed Masanori in one bite. The Andrewsarchus seemed in pain after eating Masanori. It gave the rest of the group enough time to get the Raft into the water. Akira jumped off the Raft to rescue Rion in the water. While they were distracted by Akira's act, Mina bit Kanako Oomori's hand. Masakazu had slammed a rock into Kazuma's face and kicked Shirou off the boat. They said they have planned this hijacking from the start. Upon sailing in the ocean, the tides began to cause Mina to panic, where Masakazu replied that he has been stearing at the stars formations, certain that they are going in the right direction. As they arrived at the island, all they saw was just a rather small rock. They thought they arrive on the wrong island. Mina began screaming where Masakazu began wondering what happened, explaining that it was a mirage, with the light fragmentation playing tricks on their eyes from afar, making it look bigger. Mina's still screaming about the island. Moments later a Basilosaurus crushed the Raft and ate both Masakazu and Mina. Adult Camp arc Her image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group had encountered after the incident. School arc Mina makes another appearance in one of Akira's dreams about everyone having a fun time at school after arriving at Takashi Yamaguchi’s base. She was seen simply standing and looking at everyone having fun by the wall. Gigantopithecus arc Her image is briefly seen during the flashback when Maya Miyauchi recalled Kazuma is actually a sensitive guy. Animal Battle arc Her image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes *(To Masakazu Yoshimoto and Masanori Tanaka ) "About that monster appearing! Only those three saw it right? I think it's kinda fishy." *(To Kanako Oomori ) "Get off hag!" Trivia *Masanori and Mina where seen in the background of Kouhei Arita’s picture of him, Akira and Rion. Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Class 2 Category:Student